1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an abnormality transmission system for a wire saw, and more particularly to an abnormality transmission system for a wire saw that slices hard and brittle materials such as silicon, glass and ceramics.
2. Description of Related Art
If something goes wrong with a wire saw, there is the necessity of solving the problem in order to prevent the waste of an expensive ingot such as silicon. A conventional wire saw informs an operator of the abnormality by turning on a warning light provided on the body of the wire saw or sounding a buzzer or a siren.
In this case, however, the operator must be near the wire saw at all times, and this imposes a heavy responsibility on the operator. Particularly since the diameter of the ingot has been increasing in recent years, it takes a long time to slice one ingot (e.g., it takes about 26 hours to slice an ingot with the diameter of 450 mm). It is often difficult for the operator to be near the wire saw at all times during the slicing.